Poland v Colombia (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Poland v Colombia was a match which took place at the Kazan Arena on Sunday 24 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Colombia's James Rodriguez could start Sunday's World Cup Group H match against Poland after coming on as a substitute in the defeat by Japan. Poland forward Dawid Kownacki may start the game after he impressed against Senegal as a second-half substitute. Centre-back Kamil Glik has returned to full training after shoulder injury but remains a doubt for Sunday's game. That means Thiago Cionek, his replacement against Senegal, is likely to keep his place. Poland had huge support inside the Spartak Stadium and are the seeded team in Group H - but they were disappointing in all areas during their opening defeat by Senegal. Leading striker Robert Lewandowski struggled to make his mark during his World Cup debut, and his side must now produce the goods on Sunday. Their 2-1 defeat came hours after Japan had beaten 10-man Colombia 2-1. Poland have never qualified for the second phase after losing their opening game, and they could face an even bigger challenge should Rodriguez return to Colombia's starting XI. Colombia, for their part, played 87 minutes of their opening match with 10 men after Carlos Sanchez was shown the second-fastest World Cup red card in history. Head to head This will be the first competitive meeting between Poland and Colombia - the South Americans won the most recent friendly 2-1 in Chorzow in 2006. Colombia have won only two of their nine previous World Cup games against European opponents (D2 L5), though these victories have come in their past four such meetings against Switzerland in 1994 and Greece in 2014. None of Poland's nine World Cup games against South American opponents has finished as a draw, with the Eagles winning four and losing five. Match Radamel Falcao scored his first World Cup goal as Colombia got their tournament in Russia up and running with an impressive victory that ended a lacklustre Poland side's hopes of reaching the last 16. Yerry Mina nodded in James Rodriguez's cross shortly before half-time to put the South Americans ahead. Falcao, who missed the finals four years ago with injury, then broke through in the second half before driving a low strike into the far corner and Juan Cuadrado capped off a fine team performance with an accomplished finish after racing on to James' sublime ball behind the Poland defence. It was a much improved performance by Colombia following the disappointing 2-1 defeat by Japan in their Group H opener and will give their fans hope they can at least match their run to the quarter-finals in 2014. In contrast, this was another disappointing display by Poland, who lost to Senegal in their group opener. Robert Lewandowski, making his World Cup debut in Russia, struggled with a lack of service throughout, the Bayern Munich striker going closest in the final few minutes when a long-range effort was tipped over by David Ospina. Poland cannot now catch either Japan or Senegal, who have four points from two games. Colombia have three points and play Senegal on Thursday knowing victory could secure top spot. It was four years ago to the day that Colombia thrashed Japan 4-1 to finish top of their group at the 2014 World Cup - a result that made many observers stand up and take notice of the South Americans as contenders. They went on to reach the last eight in Brazil, with James scoring six goals to claim the Golden Boot, and in this victory both the team and the player were back to their best after some underwhelming performances over the course of the past four years. Injury denied the Bayern Munich star a place in the first XI as Colombia lost their opening group game in Russia 2-1 to Japan but he returned to the starting line-up against Poland and provided the creativity his side so badly lacked in their previous outing. He had the vision and technique to unlock a stubborn Poland defence just as a first half light on chances looked set to end goalless, clipping a pinpoint cross to Mina, who headed in from close range. But his pass for Colombia's third was even better, taking out three defenders to find Cuadrado with a whipped pass from the left wing, allowing the former Chelsea forward to charge unchallenged into the Poland box before finishing neatly. With six goals and four assists in his previous seven appearances for Colombia, James has been involved in more goals than any other player across the past two World Cups. If Colombia are to go far at a finals again then the 26-year-old maintaining this kind of form will be key. Russia 2018 is Poland's first World Cup finals appearance in 12 years, but rather than grasping the opportunity and making their mark, they went out with a whimper. Lewandowski scored an incredible 16 goals during qualifying - one more than Portugal's Cristiano Ronaldo - but he was unable to carry that form into the tournament. A change in formation may have contributed to that. Having frequently played 4-4-2 in qualifying Poland lined up 3-4-3 against Colombia and it was clearly a formation in which Lewandowski did not feel comfortable. He often found himself isolated and having to drop back into midfield to help build attacks. At 29, this may have been the Bayern Munich striker's last chance to make his mark at a World Cup. Details Falcao Ju. Cuadrado |stadium = Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance = 42,873 |referee = César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group H Table |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=4 |ga=3|bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=1 |gf=4 |ga=2}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=1 |ga=5|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Poland v !width=70|Colombia |- !scope=row|Goals scored |0||3 |- !scope=row|Total shots |9||13 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |2||4 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |45%||55% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |7||5 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |15||10 |-| See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group H External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches